Pirate outpost
|map = outpostmap.gif }} The pirate outpost is a dungeon in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. It is located in the Dagger Wound Islands region. The building only appears once the party has been given the quest to Sink the Regnan Fleet. Until that time, the island where it is located will be only bare ground. Chests in this dungeon require Level 4 Expert Disarm Trap to open safely. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Entrance As soon as the party enters the outpost, they will be attacked by a group of Regnan pirates, Regnan crossbowmen, and Regnan lieutenants. There appear to be two stacks of crates on the left side of the room; however, close inspection will reveal a button (A) set into the topmost crate of the stack nearest the door. A touch of this button will slide the second stack of crates aside, revealing a stairway set into the floor (B). Straight ahead, across from the entry door (and not hidden), is a walled stairway going up to a loft area. 2. Loft Upstairs are several Regnan pirates, Pirate seers, and Pirate magi who will attack the party immediately. In the far corner of the room is a set of levers, which when raised, will reveal a section of wall © where a safe has been set. Moving the levers will release a Sparks spell into the center of the room (outward from the levers). The safe itself requires a key to be opened, which is not present in this room. Inside it are the artifact sword Terminus and some miscellaneous gold and other items. 3. Hidden Staircase The hidden staircase (B) below the false stack of crates may be followed down to a lower room. In this room are more Pirate seers, Pirate magi, and also Pirate wizards. who will attack the party when they enter. Each of the three other walls of this room contains a hidden door. Even without Perception, the doors are fairly obvious since they are not flush with the walls, and clicking them will open each one. 4. Crew Quarters Behind the left-hand door and down a long hallway is this bunk room which serves as the crew's quarters. A few Regnan crossbomen, Pirate seers, and/or Pirate magi can be found here. In the bunk room itself are two trapped chests of drawers which contain a few low-quality items and/or a tiny bit of gold. 5. Mess Hall Behind the right-hand door and down a long hallway is the mess hall. A few Regnan crossbomen, Pirate seers, and/or Pirate magi can be found here. There is a hidden button on the front of the counter. Pressing this button will open a secret door in the wall, revealing three trapped treasure chests. These chests contain a small amount of gold and some low to medium quality items. 6. Conference Room The center door opens on a hallway leading to a conference room. One or two Regnan crossbowmen are guarding the hallway as a conference of Pirate wizards, Pirate seers, and Pirate magi is currently under way. This conference is headed by the infamous pirate Blackwell Cooper. In the far corner of the room is a trapped treasure chest which contains some low-quality items and/or a small amount of gold. On the back wall of the conference room is a large locked door. The key to this door, which also opens the safe in the Loft area, is in Blackwell Cooper's pocket. 7. Submarine Pen Once the party has the key, they will be able to open the doors to the submarine pen. This area looks like a cave; at the end of the cave is a small submarine. Clicking on the top of the sub will cause an animation sequence to play, and the party will be transported to Regna Island automatically, with no time delay. The submarine is reusable and may be used thereafter for instantaneous travel between Regna Island and the Dagger Wound Islands. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons